National Organization of Circumcision Information Resource Centers
The National Organization of Circumcision Information Resource Centers (NOCIRC) is a non-profit organization headquartered in the United States, with some centers in other countries. Its goal is to secure "the birthright of male, female, and intersex children and babies to keep their sex organs intact." Origins The organization was founded in 1985, and is directed by Marilyn Milos, RN. The organization is the first national clearinghouse in the United States for information about circumcision. In its first decade, NOCIRC grew into an international network and now has at least 17 centers outside of the United States. NOCIRC is affiliated with the International Coalition for Genital Integrity , and the Executive Director of ICGI, Dan Bollinger, is NOCIRC's Indiana center. Position NOCIRC opposes the non-therapeutic circumcision of children. NOCIRC suggests on its website that circumcision be performed only when it is absolutely medically necessary, after all non-invasive therapies have failed, or when an adult gives consent, after he has been fully informed about the risks and harm of the surgery. NOCIRC also provides material on their view of circumcision and care of the foreskin. NOCIRC states that their position is based on their belief that there is not a national or international medical association in the world that recommends routine infant circumcision, yet declare that they hold the medical community accountable for "misconstruing the scientific database available on human circumcision in the world today". In a 1996 press release, NOCIRC stated that "We expect this professional organization[AAP] that is concerned with the health of infants and children to reveal the harm of genital cutting and to protect every child's birthright to keep his or her sex organs intact." The American Academy of Pediatrics (1999) said the medical benefits of circumcision are not sufficient to recommend routine neonatal circumcision, but that it should be the decision of informed parents. Publications Currently, the organization publishes a number of brochures for parents, providing their recommendations about infant circumcisions, penile care and several related topics. NOCIRC also distributes an annual newsletter to its members. Most of the organizations material is directly available on their website. International symposia NOCIRC sponsors and organizes international symposia on circumcision, sexual mutilations, and genital integrity. The most recent symposium was the Eighth International Symposium on Circumcision and Human Rights, which was held in September 2004 in Padua, Italy. The objectives were stated as helping participants understand the: *history of sexual mutilation *ethical, political, and legal aspects of sexual mutilation *best ways to encourage healthcare systems to end funding of unnecessary mutilation *need for religious, cultural, and gender sensitivity to the issue of sexual mutilation *worldwide campaign to end sexual mutilation *historical and contemporary aspects of genital restoration Criticism NOCIRC has been criticised by circumcision advocates, who believe that campaigns against circumcision use distortions in an attempt to discredit doctors. Dr. Edgar Schoen, who presents pro-circumcision information to parents and at one time was the chair of the American Academy of Pediatrics Task Force on Circumcision, "These activist organizations, particularly NOCIRC, mainly using anecdotes and testimonials, have gained a good deal of media attention and have had a misguided influence in discouraging newborn circumcision, particularly in middle class educated parents." Brian Morris states that criticism also comes from within NOCIRC. He quotes a correspondent, who writes "I've come to learn I can't trust them when it comes to this subject. I think they are causing a tremendous degree of psychological harm with their campaign and I've suffered a lot from their nonsense." References See also *Genital integrity *Genital modification and mutilation External links *Official web site Category:Circumcision debate Category:Non-profit organizations